Inolvidable
by Eli.92 Andrew
Summary: Candy una joven heredera y ademas una youtuber famosa, esta locamente enamorada de nuestro príncipe de la colina, que se conocen desde niños.
**Inolvidable** **.**

Hola a todos mi nombre es Candice Burshwoth O hará, tengo 24 años y soy América, únicamente vivo con mi madre Denise O hará de Burshwoth bueno casi ni la veo hahahaha es una mujer realmente impresionante muchos aseguran que me parezco mucho a ella, ambas tenemos los ojos de color verde esmeralda, tenemos el cabello rizado ella es castaña y yo soy rubia, ella es de tez morena y yo soy de tez blanca como mi padre. Mi padre murió hace muchos años, en un intento de secuestro cuando yo tenía 5 años y el me protegió nunca olvidare lo que él hizo por mí.

Bueno ya saben algo sobre mi ooohh no les he dicho a que me dedico hahahaha que despistada soy, tengo una licenciatura en negocios internacionales, y soy youtuber subo vídeos de tutoriales de maquillaje, tendencias de moda, recetas de cocina, etc.

A ver qué más quieren saber de mi Mmmmmmm ah ya se a que no sabían que me crié en una isla que se llama **ANEGADA** , mi madre después del intento de secuestro me envió a la isla y pase ahí toda mi niñez y parte de mi adolescencia, me encanta vivir ahí, nunca me aburría estar rodeada de por la naturaleza y por mi Bert, uuummmm aaaahhhh no lo puedo creer después de tantos años aún sigo enamorada de él, tiene unos ojos azul que parece me reflejo en el mismo cielo ahora usa el pelo rubio largo hasta el hombro y esa varaba uuummmm, estoy loca por ese hombre.

Bueno en realidad no se llama Bert mi amor platónico él se llama William Albert Andrew y es el patriarca de la distinguida familia Andrew de uno de los más poderosos clanes de escocia y ostenta el título de duque y tiene 30 años, pero yo le digo de cariño Bert es mi mejor amigo. La tía de mi Bert le permitía que me fuera a visitar a la isla cada mes pero solo por 10 días, me quedaba muy triste cuando él tenía que regresar con su familia.

Estoy muy nerviosa ya por fin volveré a ver a mi Bert después de seis meses sin poder verlo, es un hombre sumamente ocupado y al fin logro hacer un pequeño espacio en su apretada agenda, me prometió que me llevaría a la villa que tiene en escocia luego que revisara un negocio pendiente con mi madre. Aun no sé qué es lo que quiere hablar con ella.

* * *

 **Capítulo 1**

Estoy en New York en la que es la mansión de mi madre, y me dirijo al salón azul, estoy totalmente intrigada que es lo que me quiere decir mi madre, ojala no sea una de esas pomposas fiestas que tanto odio acudir no me gustan pero hay veces que no tengo opción.

Entro en al salón azul y tomo asiento frente a la ventana para poder observar el hermoso jardín que cultiva mi madre; luego de esperar cinco minutos entra mi madre al salón con toda la elegancia que la caracteriza, se sienta junto a mí y me da un gran abrazo y un beso en mi sien izquierda, llama al servicio y pide él te.

-Candice, cariño te he echado mucho de menos mi niña.

-Yo también te he extrañado mama y mucho, clin te manda saludos.

-hahahaha hay Candice tu nunca cambias, dile a clin que regrese pronto.

(Clin es mi coatí, lo rescate hace 4 años)- Dalo por hecho mama. – Y le doy una sonrisa de niña traviesa.- Apropósito mama de que es lo que me querías hablar.

Mama pone un semblante serio- Candice es un tema que he querido hablar contigo desde hace tiempo- hace una pausa- ya va siendo el momento de que tengas novio mi niña, y que pienses en casarte.

Me quedo de piedra, a mi mama que le pasa oh oh ya sé por dónde va todo esto.

-Hija yo podría presentarte a unos muy buenos prospecto, que serían de total agrado cariño.

-Espera mama, por qué tanta urgencia que me case?

Lo que Candy no sabía era que muy pronto se revelaría un gran secreto, que le cambiara la vida.

-Tengo tantas cosas que contarte querida pero todo a su tiempo.

-Ok mama, pero yo quiero elegir con quien casarme, quiero hacerlo por amor.

-Oh será que ya estas enamorada?- arqueando una ceja.

Bajo la mirada y le digo-SI

-Ooohh por Dios hija dime quién es?

-Hay mama, yo creo que lo mío es un amor imposible.

-Porque dices eso mi niña?- No me digas que es quien creo que es…

-Quien crees que es?

-William Andrew hija.

-Tan obvia soy mama?

-No mi cielo, solo que yo te conozco muy bien, pero porque dices que es un amor imposible.

-Porque él me ve como una hermanita.

-Yo no lo creo cariño, pero estas dispuesta a arriesgarte por el amor que le tienes.

-Claro que si mama, pero a la vez me da terror perderlo del todo me entiendes.

-Te entiendo pero también escúchame, tú no sabes si él se encuentra en las mismas circunstancias que tú, además porque no vas de apoco y ves si el muestra algún signo de que está interesado en ti cariño.

Pensándolo bien mi mama tiene razón, iré poco a poco y tengo un plan para lograr que Albert se fije en mi además lo conozco mejor que nadie.

-Candice si tú quieres yo podría ayudarte- con una picara sonrisa.

-Si mama gracias.

Seguimos conversado de cómo hemos estado estos últimos meses, y le platique de mi nuevo proyecto de lanzar una línea de calzado y de ropa. Y de mis planes de "trotamundos" como ella los llama hahahaha.

Continuará…

* * *

Chicas esperó que les guste este nuevo fic, espero sus comentarios.


End file.
